Lamar County, Texas
Lamar County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 48,499. Its county seat is Paris6. The county is named for Mirabeau Buonaparte Lamar, the second president of the Republic of Texas. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,415 km² (932 sq mi). 2,375 km² (917 sq mi) of it is land and 40 km² (15 sq mi) of it (1.68%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 82 * U.S. Highway 271 * State Highway 19/State Highway 24 Adjacent counties *Choctaw County (north) *Red River County (east) *Delta County (south) *Fannin County (west) *Bryan County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 48,499 people, 19,077 households, and 13,468 families residing in the county. The population density was 20/km² (53/sq mi). There were 21,113 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (23/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 82.46% White, 13.47% Black or African American, 1.08% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.17% from other races, and 1.41% from two or more races. 3.33% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 19,077 households out of which 32.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.00% were married couples living together, 13.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.40% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.10% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 91.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,609, and the median income for a family was $38,359. Males had a median income of $30,539 versus $21,095 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,000. About 12.80% of families and 16.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.50% of those under age 18 and 14.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Education The following school districts serve Lamar County: *Chisum ISD (small portion in Delta County) *Fannindel ISD (mostly in Delta and Fannin counties; small portion in Hunt County) *Honey Grove ISD (mostly in Fannin County) *North Lamar ISD *Paris ISD *Prairiland ISD (small portion in Red River County) *Roxton ISD In addition, Paris Junior College serves the county. External links *Lamar County government's website *[http://www.tsha.utexas.edu/handbook/online/articles/view/LL/hcl1.html Lamar County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas * Historic Lamar County materials, hosted by the Portal to Texas History Category:Counties of Texas Category:Lamar County, Texas